


Farewell

by Eskumo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskumo/pseuds/Eskumo
Summary: Loki再次见到Sigyn是在他自己的葬礼上。





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Loki和前女友Sigyn  
是前女友，不是前妻，非神话背景  
基本是个只借了个神话人物名字的原创角色  
雷神2后的Loki  
其实只是想写最后一句台词而已，觉得这样的Sigyn是最适合说出这句话的形象

Loki再次见到Sigyn是在他自己的葬礼上。

Thor当然没能再到Svartalfheim寻回他的尸骨，只能举行一场徒具仪式的祭奠。到场的人数寥寥，Loki自己披着Odin的伪装走过场似的露了个面。然后他看到了Sigyn。

他没有惊讶，但那一刻他仍有些猝不及防。

Sigyn转过身也看到了他，眼神闪动的瞬间Loki知道她认出了自己。

只一瞬，年迈国王的眼神里突然闪现出与外貌尤为不符的年轻。但也只是那一瞬而已，他确信没让人看到，除了和自己对视着的那个人。

而说来以前自己在她面前也总是如此，被那双眼睛注视着时总感到无所适从的年轻。

他们相遇时刚好是年少的二王子非常孤独又非常需要爱的时期，而Sigyn又刚好是出现在那个时期里他最需要的人。

Odin的感情严苛又吝啬，Thor爱他但对很多事情不理解也视而不见，而Frigga的爱太过广阔，她爱很多人，她给予他的爱也同样给予其他人。

因此这些对Loki来说并不足够，他需要的是只属于他的、独一无二的爱。而那时Sigyn出现在了他的面前。

Sigyn不像Asgard的其他人。其他所有人都更偏爱Thor，他们崇拜英勇善战的大王子，敬仰荣耀万丈的国王，而狡猾又爱恶作剧的二王子只像是这个黄金家族的一道影子被人轻视。但Sigyn却不一样。她对Thor、对别人都只是疏淡的尊重。她的爱只给了Loki一个人。

这是绝无仅有的。

Loki也真心爱过她。她貌美聪慧，她懂他说的话，懂他脑里的想法，对他的恶作剧也应付得来。那是年少的爱慕，爱和被爱都是太新鲜烫手的经历，表达也好回应也好，年少的王子都找不到正确的方式。不，不是那样，那与年龄无关，是他本就如此，所以直到现在他与他爱的那些人之间也都只剩下伤害。

但那并不是他和Sigyn后来分开的理由。

那段关系只是无疾而终。

而很久以后Loki又想起来，想大概Sigyn的爱也并非他所需要的那种。

Sigyn的爱太过包容，不是像Frigga那种容纳很多人的爱，她容纳的是他全部的缺点和劣行。并非忍耐，而是真正的包容。她包容着他时不时的孩子气，他所有过分的不过分的恶作剧，那些行为背后可笑的理由，还有他得不到想要的结果时的坏脾气，甚至偶尔刻意的伤害。好像湖水一样，不管投入石头也好树枝也好，甚至是匕首暗器也好，都全部被接受、容纳，很快就又恢复为平静的表面，连个尖锐些的回音都不给他。那时她看向他的眼神，那么温柔又平和得波澜不惊的眼神，仅仅是看着他，就让他快要无法忍受。

那样的眼神，比起理解，更像是被她看穿。她的确懂他，她懂他的孤独，懂他的恶作剧其实并无恶意，她也懂他某些行为背后想要获得认同的渴望。但没有相同体验的人所给予的理解，或多或少都带着点居高临下的怜悯。即使本人并没有这样的意思，也还是能让人觉出这个意思。

所以他最终离开了她。

而他不无动摇地觉得她连这之中的原因也都明白。

但无论如何那始终是爱他也被他爱过的女性，Sigyn是最先触碰到他内心深处最为脆弱的部分的那个人，那双温柔的手，穿透他所有谎言和恶作剧的表象，最先触摸到他孤独跳动着的心脏。

他们在葬礼后避开他人耳目单独见面。

她微笑着对他说：“Loki，你还活着。”好像这样对她而言就已足够。

Loki还是褪去了Odin的伪装，而Sigyn就将他的模样印在眼里，仔细地描摹端详。

像是最后一眼。

啊，她果然什么都明白。从一开始就无需怀疑。

Loki想那的确是自己的葬礼，他没有骗Thor。过去的那个Loki已经死了。

爱过Frigga，爱过Thor，爱过Odin的那个自己。还有曾经爱过站在面前的这个女子的自己。

现在Frigga死了，Thor离开了，自己取代了Odin坐上了王座，和过去仅剩的联系就只是眼前的Sigyn。

而他们也要在此道别了。

从最初看进彼此眼里的那一刻就都已确信。

Sigyn说：“我会保守你的秘密。我会远离这里，不把这件事告诉给任何人。”

Loki还是忍不住试探着问她：“你就那么确定我不需要你留在这里帮我？”

分开后他们也再见过几次，Sigyn甚至还像以前一样帮他的恶作剧打过掩护。他没去想过Sigyn是不是还爱着他，哪怕真是那样，她的爱也一定还一如既往地宽厚，她看向他的眼神也一如既往地不动声色，好像没有什么能够刺到她。那不是他需要的，所以他不再提起，而她也不去挽留，只是偶尔若无其事地相见。而再到后来Loki的那些事，事情发生得太快，她都来不及知道，再见面的时候一切就都已面目全非。

Sigyn对他摇了摇头，那景象和他记忆里某一段突然重合。

那时候她也是这个样子对他说：“你只是需要一个爱你的人。”

而现在她说：“你不需要我了。”

“我也许还爱着你，但现在你都不需要了。 ”她继续说着，“现在的你不再需要任何爱你的人，你需要的只是切断和他们之间的联系，而我是最后一个。我会离开你，我会从此远离这里，我们之间会断绝一切联系。”

诀别的话说出口的瞬间，他才见她脸上流露出从未见过的情绪。但现在已经没有什么能让他动摇，也没有什么能让他回头了。

“你多保重，Loki。”

Sigyn脸上带着很悲伤的笑容，最后对他说道：

“没有了爱，你就自由了。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 补一句解释：  
“没有了爱，你就自由了”其实是句很悲哀的话，他自由的前提是“没有了爱”，没有爱后他彻底孤独了也彻底自由了，Loki去毁灭世界也好去做什么也好都没有任何顾虑也没有可以牵挂的人。说出这句话的时候Sigyn是最后一个爱他的人，说完了之后他们的联系也断了，没有人能再拉他回头。


End file.
